Bringing Her Back
by Zukoscute2
Summary: xsequel to Broken Promisesx hmm, i suck at summaries, ok? i'll just go with the original: Sokka misses Lerolas, and has vowed revenge on his sister. But during this time, Lerolas seeks redemption for her crimes in the spirit world.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Here lie the accounts of Lerolas the Archer's after life._

_Begin.

* * *

_

Prologue

Many, many years ago, there was a war. A terrible one, based on Nations that survived on their own unique Element. Air, water, earth, and fire. The Nation of fire had used a comet to strike a horrible blow against the other Nations. Now, the Nation of fire knew that only one being on the entire planet could stop them. The Avatar. And he came from the Nation of air. So the people of the Nation of fire found the temples where the air monks were sure to be, and killed them all. Except one. He escaped by accidentally getting frozen in an iceberg. 100 years later, the Nation of fire had almost won, when the Prince of fire was banished to find the so-believed-to-be dead Avatar. But, it appears that he wasn't dead after all! But fifteen years before this, a miraculous thing happened. An Elf in labour ran across the lawns of the Palace of fire. The Lady of the Palace came out, and took the Elf in. She gave birth to a beautiful daughter, named Lerolas, and formed an alliance between Elves and Men. Two years after, the Elf was killed, leaving Lerolas with her two baby brothers. But she lost them a few months later in a forest fire. Sad, the Elf traveled as a Wanderer until she reached Archery training camps. She trained, and became one of the best. But fled the camp at the age of seven. Three years later, she found a forest next to the Palace of fire. She made it hers. For three years, the Elf lived alone, protecting the forest with her life. Until, the Prince of fire, just turned 14, came stumbling in. He found Lerolas, and loved her. But she fled. The Prince returned for two weeks after, to see her face once more. But never did. Until, one morning before dawn. There, they realized who each other was, and made a promise, to love each other, to marry each other, and rule the Prince's land fairly when he took the throne. But sadly, the Prince broke his promise when he was banished. But Lerolas followed him for two years. And one day, the Prince finally succeeded in his task, and began to head home. But Lerolas joined him. Upon arrival, Lerolas was blinded by love for the Prince, and did not see he loved another. And nearly killed him when she saw the truth. She was executed for this. Before she was executed, she asked for forgiveness, but got none. And even in the after life, she still has adventures.

This is the accounts of those adventures.

This is her story,

Reborn.

* * *

_Like it? I hope pplz like it! PLZ LET PPLZ LIKE IT ! _

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	2. Revenge

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Hope u all like it!

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Revenge

In the time of war, a companion of the Avatar mourned over the death of Lerolas. He had barely known her, but loved and cared about her all the same.

Three years ago, when she had told him one of the only ways for her alliance could be broken with the Fire Lord was for her to be murdered, Sokka had felt more pity for the miserable elf than his being was capable of.

When she had been tried and executed, Sokka couldn't stop the tears.

When his sister, the new Fire Lady had given him a room in the Palace, he never left it. He didn't eat for a week.

Even three years after her execution, Sokka still missed Lerolas. Wishing she was still there. Katara was worried about him. One day, she tried to figure out why he was so miserable.

* * *

"Hi Sokka." Katara said gently as she entered her brother's room. He only grunted in response. The Fire Lady went straight to the point.

"Sokka, what's wrong with you? You barely have an appetite anymore, which is really scary. You're always depressed, and you never leave your room!" Sokka glared at his sister.

"What's wrong with me? WITH ME? KATARA, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'VE MARRIED THE FIRE LORD, HAD HIS FIANCEE EXECUTED, AND DIDN'T DO DIDDLEY SQUAT WHEN HE CAPTURED AANG THREE YEARS AGO! AND WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM NOW? HE'S ROTTING IN A CELL IN THE BOTTOM OF THE PALACE! THE FIRE NATION HAS WON THE WAR, AND THE WORLD IS FULL OF GOD DAMN FIRE NATION SOLDIERS STOPPING AND KILLING ANYONE WHO TRIES TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Katara didn't even flinch.

"It's for the better of the world, and that wretched little Earth Nation wench deserved to die. Since she's the reason why Zuko almost did." Sokka was on the verge of tears.

"Katara, can you hear what you're saying? You sound like Fire Nation! You're Water Tribe! Katara, you've changed. You're no longer Katara, my sister, the waterbender. You're Lady Katara, of the Fire Nation, wife of Fire Lord Zuko. And quite frankly, I like you from before." Katara's eyes got wide, and she slapped her hands over her ears.

"GUARDS!" She screamed. Five bounded in.

"Throw him out to the streets. Don't let him in. I don't have a brother." The guards took Sokka and he didn't put up a fight. Only looked at Katara with an expression of asking her why as he passed.

* * *

Katara looked down at her feet as she walked back to her and the Fire Lord's room.

When she entered, her husband was already in bed, waiting for her.

"Hey honey, what took you so long?" Katara didn't look up.

"Oh, just talking to my used to be brother." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Used to be? What happened?" Katara sighed as she climbed in.

"He said untrue things, so I threw him out." Zuko wanted to say something, but didn't. He just wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and held her close. Katara sighed and closed her eyes, trying to forget the things her so called brother had said.

But she couldn't, doubt of herself, like a seed, had been planted in her head. In the very back of her mind, but it would soon take over.

* * *

Sokka gritted his teeth as the guards literally threw him out of the Palace, and out onto the streets. His arms met harsh stone, but luckily, there would only be bruising.

He looked up at the Palace. Anger coursed through him. He needed to knock some sense into his sister. But more importantly,

He needed revenge.

* * *

_Uhoh, I think Katara's gone too far. And Sokka's made a very good point. Wut do u think? Lerolas has a chapter next time!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	3. Redemption

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Zuko'sbabygirl: sry about Katara. But sumthing needed to change, and u know wut I picked. But don't worry, things will get better, I'm just getting warmed up.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Redemption

In that time of war, a lone, blue figure stood in the spirit world. She once lived, but was executed for a crime of jealousy.

Her once red hair flowed down into her eyes, but she never tucked it behind her ear, or put it into a loose braid like she used to.

On her breast was the leaf of Lorien. It used to gleam with the essesnce of the forest, but lost its sheen when the wearer lost her life.

She was wrapped in the clothes of an Elven Archer, but they were no longer green and gray. Just blue and white, like all the other spirits.

Her face was pale, and the only true clue to her heritage was her ears. They were pointed, just like all Elves.

This was what became of Lerolas the Archer.

A lonely spirit in the wrong place.

* * *

For three years, Lerolas had searched the spirit world for her brothers, for her mother. Seeking forgiveness for not trying her hardest to save them. But never found them, never was given forgiveness.

Lerolas knew what had happened. Her family was in the Haven. A place of Elf spirits to rest in peace, and paradise. But only the righteous Elves went there. Which was all, for they died doing something. But Lerolas, she had died, doing nothing, but feel horrible. Leaving her trapped, condemned like a spirit of Men.

Lerolas was trapped, and would never see her family. Even Legolas, for when he would die, he would go to the Haven, leaving Lerolas behind.

Most of her three years of death, Lerolas had sat on a stump, and played sad songs of what used to be, on her flute that used to be.

But one day, Lerolas felt the urge to return to the Palace. She needed to see someone, but did not know who.

She traveled there, and walked through the walls, ignoring the guards, who couldn't see her.

* * *

Lerolas walked through the Palace, and suddenly, she was in the Fire Lord's bedroom. Lerolas looked over at the giant bed, and saw two figures sleeping. Lerolas growled.

Zuko and Katara.

She walked over to Katara, and spied on Katara's dreams. It was a dream of joy, she finally had a child. She and Zuko were finally happy, Aang was there too. But he was in chains, crying. He begged Katara why, but she only laughed, and gave him a kick in the side. He turned into ashes floating in the wind. The child grew quickly, and turned into a monster. He destroyed all the beautiful things in the world, and Katara and Zuko only encouraged him and told him good job. Lerolas couldn't take it, she screamed at the two to tell their child that what he was doing was wrong, to make him quit. The two lovers looked at Lerolas. She pulled out an arrow, and plunged it through the child's heart…

Lerolas was thrown out of the dream, and landed against the meditation dragon motif.

Katara was up in an instant, sweating. Zuko was up too, he looked at his wife, and asked what was wrong. She told him about the dream, but left out the part about the monster child.

Zuko cooed her and took her into his arms. Lerolas got up, brushed herself off, and walked through the wall, and down to the dungeons.

"_Zuko doesn't understand. He's a bastard that doesn't know that his child will be a monster. That will try to complete Souzen's dirty work." _Lerolas hissed.

"_No, I will complete my own work."_ Lerolas whirled around. And saw the spirit of Souzen.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think you know what I mean."_ Lerolas' eyes got wide.

"_DON'T!"_ It was too late, Souzen had disappeared, only to return in Zuko's child.

Lerolas continued her walk down to the dungeons. Once there, she saw her reason to come here.

In one cell, a ghost of a boy could be seen. He was now 15, with a dampened spirit. He wore airbender clothes, and had the airbender tattoos. Lerolas reached out to him, not expecting a reaction.

But she got one, the boy looked up, and saw her. In a flash, his spirit walked out of its body, and out to her.

"_I remember you."_ Was all the boy said. Lerolas tried to think back to his name, so she could reply.

"_I remember you too, Aang."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I feel horrible. I'm a traitor to everyone I knew and loved. I need redemption, Avatar. But don't know how to get it."_ The spirit Aang smiled.

"_Redemption is easy to find. Roku has told me that Souzen will try again, to create a new war, and wipe out all the other Nations completely. Leaving only Fire to prosper."_ Lerolas nodded.

"_If it's true. Redemption and the forgiveness of your family will be easy to obtain."_ And with that, Aang's spirit returned to his body. He opened his physical eyes, and smiled at the spot where the spirit Elf was sure to be.

Lerolas sighed as she walked out of the Palace.

"_Redemption."_ She whispered.

* * *

_Like it? I want it 2 b good! _

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	4. Partners?

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Duh, I don't have much 2 say, cept, ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Partners?

It was noon, in the city of Souzen, and Sokka sat in a little restaurant trying to figure out how to get revenge on his sister. But couldn't think of a way.

If only it had been a month later, Aang would have learned firebending, we could have won!

Sokka munched silently and moodily on his lunch, when two figures joined him.

"Sorry, _buds_, this table's for 1." The two figures stayed.

"Didn't you-" But one figure held up a hand.

"Shut your mouth, boy. We have matters to attend to. All _three_ of us." This voice was feminine, and rather familiar.

"Yes, we know how you're mad at your sister for marrying the Fire Lord, and how you miss that strange Archer girl." Said the other figure. This one was a man.

"So, maybe we could come to a compromise. You help us, we help you. Is that fair enough?" The feminine voice asked.

"Depends, what are you asking of me?" Sokka queried. The man's voice chuckled.

"We simply want to get rid of the Fire Lord! That's all. Then you can deal with your sister." Sokka still wasn't convinced.

"What about Lerolas?" The feminine voice started to get angry.

"Listen, _punk_, we can't do anything about her. She's dead. Live with it. Now are you going to help us or aren't you?" And both figures held out their hands. Sokka took one and shook it, then took the other and did the same.

"Yes." From behind their hoods, the figures grinned.

"Ok, now, our first debt to you is lunch. We'll pay for it, if you give us information." Sokka smiled.

Things might turn out ok, right?

_Wrong.

* * *

_

_DUN DUN DUNNNN! _

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	5. Souzen's Spirit

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Zuko'sbabygirl: omg! I'm so sry! But I haven't seen any updates, (I can b as blind as a bat) so I haven't read it! I'm sry! Really sry! Oo, and I do plan on Lerolas kicking Katara's butt, though she mite not, depending on how the story goes._

_Read the story.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Souzen's Spirit

Lerolas now became a spirit of the Palace. Lonely, forbidden, bound by her past, and to her duty. She remembered seeing Ozai's spirit in the Palace.

"_Kneel before your master." _He had commanded. As if chains had wrapped around her limbs, Lerolas forcibly fell to a knee, with her head down.

Ozai smirked.

"_My grandson will reek havoc, I command you to stop him."_ Lerolas looked up at her master.

"_Yes master. My Lord. You order, you command, and as always, I obey."_ Ozai smirked again, nodded, then drifted out of the Palace. And still, his words echo through her transparent mind.

"_You order, you command, and as always, I obey."

* * *

_

Ozai had died several days after Katara and Zuko's marriage, the reason why, was unknown.

But I'll find out eventually, Lerolas thought.

* * *

One day, Lerolas wandered into the city. She sometimes felt strange urgings to go into Souzen, but when she got there, there was never anything she needed to know. After all, spirits don't need to know that fish cost 3 silver pieces, they don't eat.

But one day, her urge to go into the city was stronger than ever, so she went. As she passed a café, she saw a familiar face, talking to two others, though their faces were hooded.

Lerolas ran through the wall, and gazed happily at Sokka. But she wanted to know who those two hooded figures were. She walked behind them, and stuck (more like tried, since her hand would go straight through.) a hand on either one's head. She saw a whirlwind of memories from either one.

_"And she shall be called," _

"_And he shall be called,"_

"_Jun." _

"Zhao."

Lerolas wrenched her hands away, and stared at the figures.

"_They, impossi-, Sokka, no! Don't do this! Don't listen to a word they say!"_ Lerolas cried unseen tears, but they were ignored.

Lerolas looked sorrowfully at Sokka, and tried to cup his chin in her hands, but was careful not to touch it, or she would be sent into another whirlwind of memories, starting with his birth.

"_And who wants to watch that anyway?"_ Lerolas said with no tone.

"_I wish you didn't do this Sokka," _Lerolas whispered sadly as he shook Zhao and Jun's hands.

"_You'll just make it harder."

* * *

_

Nine months passed uneventfully, except for the birth of Katara's child. Lerolas had accidentally walked in, and just might of seen the babe's conception.

"_OH MY GOD!" _Lerolas screamed when she appeared through the door. She had been so loud, Lerolas thought that Katara and Zuko had heard her.

* * *

Lerolas heard the boy's name when she watched him being born. Not very pleasant, to say the least. But she had to watch for Souzen's spirit. He could not reach the baby.

"What will we name him?" Katara had asked weakly after her husband had seen his child, and now cradling him in his arms. Zuko thought for a moment.

"Let's call him Souzen, after my grandfather." Lerolas stood up, and gaped.

Katara smiled at the name.

"Fine. From now on, he'll be known as Prince Souzen." Lerolas smacked her forehead. She was a fool! Souzen had entered the child _after_ the conception, but _before _the birth! When Lerolas hadn't been paying attention.

How could I have let this happen? Lerolas thought sadly.

Everything's already falling apart.

"_No matter, I'll get rid of the child during the Winter Solstice. And then, Souzen will have nowhere to go, not until a new heir is born."_ And Lerolas walked through the wall, and out of the room.

* * *

No one knew that the babe now known as Souzen was only playing dumb. He had the intelligence of a battle-scarred, 50 year old firebender.

_Stupid little Elf child,_ the new Souzen thought.

_This is what I wanted.

* * *

_

_OMG! INTENSE!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	6. Plans

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. How many times do I need 2 say it?_

_Kayko15: glad u like the story. and stop crying, plz, i start 2 feel guitly when ppl cry._

_LITTLE DEVIL INSIDE ME: awwww! ME: would u shut up and go away? (ignore her. she's a pain in the butt. been trying 2 get rid of the bloody devil 4 years.) LITTLE DEVIL: HEY! i heard that! ME: think i care?_

_uhhh, anyways, ignore the stupid talking devil and my rambling and enjoy the story!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Plans

Lerolas eyed the baby now known as Prince Souzen heavily. And she knew that he could see her, watching him, making sure he didn't do something wrong. Because, although a Solstice was far away, it was possible for her to enter the realm of the Living, but it would take sheer force and determination…

* * *

Souzen played it smart, he had just turned 1, but the stupid Elf never left. She was even in his dreams! 

_Making sure I don't plan anything. Damn she's annoying.

* * *

_

If I was to walk among the Living like that, I would live all Eternity. I would age, until I couldn't move. Doctors would try to put me to rest, but I would repel the toxins, anything, unless they swiped me with a blade crafted of Elven silver and made by an Elven black-smith. Lerolas thought.

* * *

The babe behaved well for his parents, and it made her sick. 

"_I'd just love to give Katara a nightmare, just to show her what her son would grow up to be. And what would become of her."_ Lerolas said smugly as she watched Katara give Souzen a kiss on the forehead, then put him to bed that night.

* * *

Lerolas walked up to the baby, and looked down into the crib. Souzen stared right back up at her. She heard a voice, but it came from no mouth. 

"_You never leave me alone, do you?"_ The true Souzen asked.

"_No. Not with what you plan to do."_ The baby grinned. Lerolas grimaced.

"_Just wait you insignificant little firebender, you won't live past the Solstice."_ Lerolas heard a chuckle.

"_Sorry, little Elf. But I will live past the Solstice. Just wait…"_ Lerolas stood back, and looked down at the baby.

She walked back next to the crib, and glared down at Souzen.

"_How do you know?"_

"_Stupid little Elf. I have resources, and ways into realms no regular spirit could go."_ Lerolas gritted her teeth. She paid no mind to whoever walked in the door at that moment. They wouldn't see her.

They wouldn't, she thought, until Lerolas heard a woman scream. She whirled around, and saw Katara rushing out of the room. Screaming for the guards.

Lerolas looked at the mirror in the corner of the room. As a spirit, she no longer existed, so she had no reflection. Unless she was a spirit among the Living.

And there she was, dressed as an Elf Archer, pale blue and white. But slowly, familiar colors surrounded her form.

Blue hair grew to a dark auburn, white became gray and green, and pale colors turned into a brown quiver full of arrows and bow.

Then the door was rammed open. And the colors faded back into blue and white. But she was still in the Living.

The guards looked at her, stunned.

"Who are you?" The lead guard ordered. Lerolas shrugged.

"A spirit, a Wanderer, seeking forgiveness for past crimes, and protector of us all. A horrible fate awaits your son, I will not speak of it, it will all unfold in time." The guards all gaped at the familiar voice. Katara began to scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL HER" Lerolas grinned.

"You can't kill me, Lady Katara of the Water Nation, I'm already dead. After you ordered my execution." Katara's eye twitched. Then she turned to the guards.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KILL HER!" The guards threw spears, stabbed her with swords, and launched arrows, but they all went through her form.

As Lerolas's spirit returned to the spirit world, she spoke.

"_Doom awaits you, Lady Katara, if you love your son. Kill him now, and let me do the rest."_ And the mysterious young woman was gone. The guards all looked at each other, when Katara ordered them out.

They did as they were told, leaving Katara alone. Zuko came rushing in.

"What-gasp-happened? –gasp-" Katara looked up.

"A spirit, was here, looking at Souzen." She sobbed. Zuko beamed.

"That's wonderful news! We shall be blessed!" Katara shook her head.

"No, Zuko. The spirit, she said doom awaited me if I loved Souzen. She said to kill him, then let her do the rest. She said she had a job to do, but she…" Katara's voice trailed off as she began to sob.

Zuko knelt down, and took his wife in his arms. He hushed her.

"Shhh, don't cry. It was just a spirit they are troublemakers. Probably a hoax. Nothing to worry about." Katara shook her head against Zuko's chest.

"No, it was, it was Lerolas…" Zuko's eyes got wide.

* * *

Lerolas stood in a corner of the room, watching Katara cry. 

"_Yes, you're right Zuko. Souzen the Spirit is a troublemaker."_ She stayed to watch Souzen's dreams.

* * *

Sokka grunted as he waited for his partners to show up. Just when he was about to leave, they appeared. 

"Why does it take you so long?" He hissed. The female raised a finger and shook it.

"Ah ah ahhhh, boy. Be paitent. Do you know which wing they sleep in?" Sokka nodded.

"Yah, they sleep in the Blue Dragon wing." The male hissed.

"Typical." He muttered. From behind her hood, Jun grinned.

"Don't worry, boy," she cooed.

"It'll all be done soon." Sokka nodded.

_All according to plan.

* * *

_

_OOOO! Sumtin big is going down!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	7. Nightmare of a Dream

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Kayko15: glad u didn't cry. I don't like it when ppl cry. DEVIL: of COURSE u don't! ME: shut up.

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Nightmare of a Dream

Lerolas' spirit was keeping heavy guard over the baby Souzen. She knew he was just waiting for her to leave, so his plans could take their next step. But his wish wouldn't be granted, for now.

* * *

One day, Lerolas saw Sokka just outside the Palace with Zhao and Jun.

"_SOKKA! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"_ Lerolas cried, and ran through the wall, and down to Sokka.

This was Souzen's chance.

* * *

Lerolas ran through a window on the bottom floor of the Palace, and looked at Sokka, who was looking up at the Palace walls. Jun and Zhao were standing behind him.

"How much longer?" Sokka asked. Jun and Zhao, from behind their hoods, looked at each other.

"We don't know, but we promise you, all we want is Zuko, you can deal with your sister in any way you please, we won't give a damn." Sokka nodded.

Lerolas screamed in rage, and people, in the spirit world, looked up when they heard the ghostly Elf wail.

"_SOKKA YOU GOD DANG MORON! CAN'T YOU WHAT'S HAPPENING?"_ Lerolas ran up and put her transparent hands in Sokka's head. She ignored the memories Sokka held and focused on transmitting images into Sokka's head.

Lerolas scrunched up her eyes, and tried to make the images in her dead head transmit into Sokka's living one.

This is hard, because she was sending something from the spirit world into Life, even if it was a fragment of a vision.

Sokka's eyes got wide as an idea popped into his head, but he had not made it up on his own.

* * *

_Sokka looked around. It was a cold, hard, gray barren waste land._

"_What happened?" He asked, utterly confused._

_In the distance, Sokka saw a figure, and with it, came a mist. Under the veil of mist, bodies appeared, all slain, bloody, and dead. Many were missing limbs._

_At Sokka's feet, Katara and Zuko's dead bodies lay, looking up at him with blank, meaning less eyes. Sokka backed away, and tripped over another corpse. Sokka looked down, and saw it was Aang._

_The mist was getting thicker, and it blocked Sokka's view._

"_What's going on?" He yelled into the nothingness._

_The mist suddenly disappeared like that, and Sokka saw the figure up close._

_It was a man, an old man. He looked about the age of Sokka's father, possibly even older. His pale face was deathly white, as if he were cold. And his eyes were almost literally, liquid gold. Sokka could see something moving in the color of the man's eyes._

_He wore the traditional robe of the Fire Lord._

_Sokka realized whoever this was, they would be, or were, a Fire Lord._

_Suddenly, the man in the Fire Lord's robe slimmed down, and he looked like he was Sokka's age. But his eyes were still the same, he still had the same evil smirk._

_They were the same person._

_Again, the young man slimmed down, until he was a baby. He looked just like Katara's child._

_Suddenly, the baby was engulfed in flames, and lo! Before Sokka, stood a crying Lerolas._

"_Don't do this Sokka," she cried. Lerolas started to wave her arms around._

"_See this? All of this?" Sokka looked around at all the dead bodies, then looked back at Lerolas, and nodded._

"_This is what will be if you help those hooded figures. Don't do this Sokka…" And everything went out.

* * *

_

Lerolas wrenched her hands away, and looked at Sokka for after effects of her vision.

"_Hopefully that'll make Sokka come to his sense."_ Lerolas whispered sadly. Just then, realization hit her. Lerolas sprinted back through the walls of the Palace, and made her way up.

She had left Souzen alone.

* * *

Sokka looked dazed as he came out of his daydream. More like a day-nightmare.

Sokka looked at the hooded figures, and wondered who was behind the shadows.

"I'm sorry, but our deal is off." Zhao and Jun screamed in rage.

* * *

Lerolas bursted through the wall of Souzen's nursery, and saw that Souzen was asleep.

"_NO! He'll transfer his dreams to his parents, and that'll have effects that only he will love!"_ Lerolas screamed. She ran over to the crib, and shoved her hands into his head once more.

She ignored the memories, and focused on Souzen's dreams. They weren't pretty.

* * *

_Souzen was destroying everything in his path, all the things beautiful. And smiled at all things ugly._

_His parents, Katara and Zuko, only told him good job and keep it up. Lerolas knew they were seeing this too, only as a daydream._

_Then, Souzen turned to his parents, and engulfed them in flames. As they slowly turned to ashes and their son laughed happily, Katara and Zuko chimed in an encouraging voice._

"_Good job, our son, keep up the good work…" Just then, Souzen noticed Lerolas standing in his wonderful dream.

* * *

_

Lerolas was hurled out of the dream, and skidded through the wall. She reappeared through it, and saw the baby Souzen glaring up at her.

"_Just wait till the Solstice, stupid Elf. Then I can rule this body, and destroy your spirit at the same time."_ He hissed. Lerolas spat at the vision of the true Souzen peeking through his baby host.

"_I'd like to see you try."_

Jus then, Katara came in. She walked through Lerolas, and Lerolas was sent into a whirlwind of memories she couldn't control or stop until Katara got out of her.

Katara seemed to sense something wading through her memories, and walked out of the place Lerolas was standing to look at her 6 month old son.

"What are you staring at?" Katara cooed as she noticed her son's glare. Lerolas made a gagging sound at the sight.

Souzen started to make a fuss as he watched Lerolas insult his so called mother. Katara picked him up and rocked him in her arms.

"What's the matter Souzen?" Souzen glared at the spot where Lerolas stood glaring. Katara looked up at that spot, then nuzzled her son.

"Shh, it's ok. It's not like you can see spirits." And Katara waltzed out of the room, her son in her arms. Lerolas followed, a glare plastered on her face.

_"Oh how wrong you are, Katara. I'm surprised you can't see spirits either, after all, you saw his nightmare of a dream."

* * *

_

_Souzen's a bad baby.lol._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	8. Five Years Passing

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Shout outs! YAY! DEVIL: u have problems. ME: don't remind me._

_Zuko'sbabygirl: glad 2 hear u got off early. And I can't wait 4 the update 2 ur story._

_Kayko15: anyway 2 make u calm down? ZUKO: no. ME: crud monkeys._

_TIME GAP! MWAHAHA! Devil, u better not say anything… DEVIL: I won't. ME: riiiiiiiite.

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Five Years Passing

After the incident with Souzen's dream, Lerolas never left his side. Souzen grew annoyed with her companionship, as if he never had been.

Lerolas eagerly awaited to Solstice, when she could finally get rid of the baby Souzen, then she could return to the spirit world, and get rid of his spirit.

She just didn't know she would fail…

* * *

Lerolas sighed as she watched the sun set on the Solstice. There went her chance, down, down with the setting sun. Only to return next year. 

"_No matter, I'll try again next year."_ Lerolas sighed as she followed Souzen and Katara back to the Palace, after the Lady and Prince had enjoyed an evening in the gardens.

"_I don't get it! How did I cross over in front of Souzen?"_

Souzen, wrapped in his mother's arms, grinned at the Elf's predicament.

* * *

Lerolas took a sharp intake of breath as she watched Souzen. The Prince was now five, and beginning his studies for when he took the throne. Right now all Lerolas did was watch him write the letter A five, ten, fifteen, twenty times on a piece of parchment. 

"_Five years. FIVE YEARS! FIVE CHANCES TO GET RID OF YOU, AND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"_ Lerolas screamed at the young boy. Souzen stopped practicing his letters, and grinned up at the spot Lerolas stood.

"_You're not so great, are you, Elf?" _Lerolas gritted her teeth.

"_Enjoy it while it lasts, Man."_

Lerolas sighed, and looked out the window.

"_I miss Legolas."_ Souzen made a note to remember that.

* * *

"Hey daddy, what's that?" Souzen asked suddenly, and pointed to a painting on the wall. Lerolas gasped. It was a painting of a bloody battlefield, full of corpses, and in the middle, stood one Fire Nation soldier, with a Fire Nation flag waving proudly behind him. 

Zuko looked up, and also took a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't been planning on explaining this to Souzen for a few more years. But grudgingly, he answered his son's question.

"That's war, Prince Souzen." Souzen awed at it.

"It looks strange, daddy. Is it like a fight?" Zuko sighed. His son was treading on thin ice.

"It's a big fight, Prince Souzen. It's not like a fist fight. All the other nations fight each other, for power. And it's bloody, and full of dying." Souzen awed at this as well.

"Someday, I'm gonna start a war." Souzen said dreamily. Lerolas and Zuko gasped.

Five years was all Souzen had needed. Five years to be innocent, then prove what he truly was. Five years, then Souzen could start another war, with only the Fire Nation standing.

Lerolas had to stop Souzen this year, or nothing would never again be the same.

_Never.

* * *

_

_Bad baby. Lol. Kayko15's gonna burst at that. sry bout the long wait._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	9. Rally The Troops

DISCLAIMER: grr, don't own AVATAR. but I will, sumday, just wait and watch… 

_Zuko'sbabygirl: really? He bit u? BAD SOUZEN! (whacks him on the back of the head) and don't pity him. He's evil. He don't deserve it._

_Kayko15: ok, thanx r giving me the translation, Zuko. Here's a cookie. Lol

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Rally The Troops

Lerolas was a wreck after that. The Prince now had enough power to get more than enough of what he wanted, and what he wanted, was war.

Lerolas barely noticed when Sokka crept past Souzen, in the shadows.

* * *

Lerolas was starting to nod off that night, not like she needed sleep. She jerked awake, and saw Prince Souzen asleep. Dreaming those maniacal dreams of his.

Souzen had no longer paid attention to the nights when Lerolas spied on his dreams.(which was every night) ever since he was 7 months old. No one else could see them, and the Elf couldn't tell anyone, anyways. So Lerolas gave up on spying. They were all the same, anyway.

But Lerolas noticed when the door to the so-called Prince's room opened. She checked the clock. Yup, midnight. Who would come into a Prince's room at midnight? The boy wasn't crying, so his parents nor a nurse had any reason to be in here. But an assassin would have a reason.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" Sokka stopped, and turned around. Was it possible? It was! Lerolas was standing there in the corner!

"L-l-Lerolas?" Lerolas spun to the mirror. She could see her reflection. She was still colored like a spirit, but she was slowing regaining the colors from when she had been alive.

"Is t-t-that you?" Lerolas turned back to face Sokka. If she could see her reflection, no doubt Sokka could see her too.

"Yes." She whispered. Then tilted her head at what she clutched in Sokka's hand.

"Come to kill the Prince?" Sokka looked form his knife, to the spirit Elf in flesh, then back to the 5-year-old boy sleeping on the bed.

Sokka nodded solemnly.

Lerolas didn't know what to say. But Souzen, who had just woken up, knew what to say.

"MOMMY! DADDY! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN MY ROOM!" The Prince screamed. Sokka dashed out of the room, while Lerolas faded back into the spirit world.

Zuko and Katara burst through the door, and rushed over to their son.

"Souzen, what's wrong?" Katara asked quietly, while her husband rocked their son, trying to calm him.

"T-t-there were p-p-people in my room, mommy. They looked different." Zuko tilted his head.

"How were there people in here?" Zuko asked. Souzen shrugged.

"I dunno, daddy. But the blue-boy just ran away while the pointy-eared girl just went bye-bye!" Zuko and Katara looked at their son as if he was crazy for a moment, when each one realized something.

_Blue-boy? Could it mean? No doubt. Sokka was here._

Katara thought darkly.

_Pointy-eared? No, that can't be! She's dead! But bye-bye, no, she's, Lerolas is haunting my son!_

Zuko was dumbfounded. What did Lerolas want with his son?

"Guards!" Katara yelled. About 20 came in.

"Sokka is in this building. Find him." She ordered. The guards bowed, and rushed out the door, and straight through Lerolas. She gagged as she went through 20 different memories.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. The Lady looked up.

"What is it, Zuko?" Zuko sighed.

"Lerolas, she's, she's here. Watching our son. She might even be in this room." Lerolas clapped her hands.

"_Wow! Zuko's smarter than he looks!"_ Lerolas laughed.

Katara bit her lip.

"But she's dead! Zuko!" Zuko nodded.

"I know. Her spirit must have some sort of purpose for watching out son. The reason why, is sure to be evident soon." Lerolas nodded.

_"Yes. All in good time."

* * *

_

It was the last day of summer, Souzen's birthday. And the Prince and his father stood on a platform, above many soldiers in the red armor of Fire Nation.

"Happy birthday, Prince Souzen. Your own division of the Fire Nation army. Use it well." Souzen clapped his hands.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you so much!" Souzen turned his head to the place where Lerolas stood.

_"Well, you stupid little Elf. You're running out of time, I've rallied the troops, and I'm itching to start this war."_

_"Just wait, firebender," _Lerolas spat.

_"Just you wait."

* * *

_

_Ok, sry bout the long wait. But it's super hard 4 me 2 maintain 2 stories at once. I hope this will satisfy u all until the next update. L8r!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!_

_Zukoscute2_


	10. At The Solstice

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Zuko'sbabygirl: yah, lol. But now, I hav a 3rd story 2 update. (it's called The Girl in Fire Nation Clothes, just 5 the record) and I dunno y Zuko would give his son a division of an army. Souzen's just spoiled. And who's Anthony?_

_Kayko15: I gave that cookie 2 Zuko. O well. It's difficult 2 do so much at once. I had a nervous-meltdown once bcuz I had 2 much stuff 2 do. Lerolas: it wuzn't pretty. ME: shut up._

_I sry 4 the long wait, but it's hard 4 me 2 run 3 stories at once, and I'm losing interest in this story. So I'm gonna try and end it soon.

* * *

_

Chapter 9: At The Solstice

The days were dragging by, almost literally. Lerolas swore donkeys were pulling the days, but being as stubborn as they were, the donkeys weren't trying very hard. They were barely into autumn!

But Lerolas didn't mind. Autumn was her favorite season. Lately, the Fire Lord and Lady took their son out for fresh air, so he could be educated on everything. Souzen was always uninterested.

"_You cannot wait until you destroy this. All of this!" _Lerolas yelled at the Prince, waving her invisible and intangible arms around. Souzen turned to face her.

"_Yup." _The elder Souzen spirit replied.

"_You cannot wait until beauty is replaced with metal tyranny," _Lerolas spat. Souzen grinned at her.

"_So true," _Lerolas screamed, it actually penetrated the barrier between Life and Spirit, and Zuko and Katara heard Lerolas' cries.

"_YOU EVIL, ROTTEN, GOD FORBIDDEN FIREFUCKER!" _She screamed. Katara and Zuko looked around frantically. Who was that?

Lerolas' spirit lunged through Souzen's body, aiming for the ancient spirit that kept him alive.

* * *

Zuko looked at his son, and just before Lerolas went through Souzen, Zuko saw a flash of blue, then it was gone.

* * *

Lerolas ignored the memories of war and death that flooded her eyes, she wanted Souzen. To pierce his heart, and get rid of him once and for all. She almost had Souzen's spirit, it was in her grasp, when she was suddenly hurled out of Fire Lord Souzen's host.

Lerolas felt her back meet brick, and she moaned in pain. Wait a minute, spirits can't feel…

Lerolas looked down at her hands, and saw colors returning, she was in the realm of the Living…

* * *

Katara screamed when she saw the Elf. Zuko gaped. Lerolas got unsteadily to her feet, then spied Souzen. She lunged at him again.

Lerolas pinned the Prince to the ground, grabbed his neck, and started to squeeze.

"Your life, and all your hopes for this world, are over." She hissed. Lerolas saw the life drain away, but it returned when a hand was placed on her neck, and lifted her off the Prince.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" A voice hissed in her ear. Lerolas smirked at Zuko, even though he couldn't see it.

"Saving the world. Saving the last Air Nomad, all of the Earth Kingdom, and every last person of the Water Tribes." She answered calmly as she glared down at Souzen. Zuko whirled her around, so he could look at her.

"And you plan to save them by killing our son?" Lerolas nodded. Zuko growled, and raised a fist to hit the Elf spirit. But Lerolas grabbed the fist, and threw Zuko onto the marble path of the gardens, face up.

"Don't you get it, Zuko?" Lerolas asked with a hint of anger as she circled Zuko.

"You can't beat me. I've been dead, a _spirit_, for three years! I have become inhuman! But quite frankly, I never was human, as you should know." Zuko glared. Lerolas threw a disgusted finger at Souzen.

"_His _body is inhabited by the original Souzen, the Fire Lord that started the war you finished! But he has returned, to kill all of the other Nations, so Fire can prosper! That is why I'm here, so he cannot complete his task! Souzen must die!" Lerolas screamed. And in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Returned to the Spirit world.

* * *

Lerolas yawned as the Autumn feast began. Food was no longer necessary for her.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gagging, and hands pounding on wood. Everyone looked up, to see Zuko and Katara choking. They were immediately taken to the hospital wing, and everyone else was left to wonder who had poisoned the Fire Lord and Lady, as the doctors had said they were poisoned.

Lerolas looked down at the six-year-old Prince, how he looked undaunted by the fact that his parents had almost died, and she knew who had committed the crime…

* * *

Sokka sighed, Lerolas would probably think Souzen had tried to do the deed, but she was dead wrong…

* * *

Lerolas hissed as Prince Souzen stepped up onto the throne. Iroh was too old to be Fire Lord, and with the Lord and Lady in the matter of Life and Death, they really didn't have any choice, but to let Prince Souzen take the throne.

"My first decree as Fire Lord," Prince, now Fire Lord, Souzen started.

"Is to wage war against the Nations, just like my ancestor, Souzen the First, did, 100 years ago, at the Winter Solstice." He declared, then turned to where Lerolas stooed gaping. Souzen hissed out a comment to her, a smirk on his face.

"_Time's up."

* * *

_

_O NO! will Lerolas b 2 l8? Will Souzen start another war, and win, this time around? Who DID poison Zuko and Katara? Y did they do it? So many questions, all 2 b answered in good time, my readers! I sry 4 the long wait, hard 2 keep so many stories going, but I will update as soon as I can, until next time, pplz! _

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	11. Blocked

DSISCLAIMER: I own not one bit of Nickelodeon, so how am I suppose 2 own AVATAR? I DON'T OWN AVATAR, 4 CRIPE'S SAKE!

_Rioki Moondove: lol. Good 1. yah, but, this is the Souzen that started the war, 100 years ago, that we're talking about. Wut'd u expect?_

_Zuko'sbabygirl: humph, never had a boyfriend, and quite frankly, I don't want 1. and about Souzen being Fire Lord, well, let's think about it. Zuko(Fire Lord) and Katara (Fire Lady) r both in comas from being poisoned, Iroh is who-knows-where(he don't play a part in this story) Zula's been banished, so has Zhao (though that would b impossible) who's the only person that u can honestly think of that can take Zuko's place? Hmm?_

_Kayko15: Zuko, u and Katara aren't dead… yet. I mite think of u dying, let's c how nice u can b in K15's replies, shall we? Lol. _

_Lopchop: very funny.

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Blocked

A blue shadow crept past all the guards unnoticed. It entered the infirmary.

There lay the Fire Lord Zuko, and Fire Lady Katara, trapped in a come from poisoning. The shadow turned away. Katara would forgive him, someday…

The shadow left the infirmary, and made off for the dungeons.

* * *

Aang looked up. He just wanted so much to be dead, that death was far better than hanging right on the edge of it. But he would not die, until Roku's final task for him, and Lerolas, was finished.

Aang looked into the blue eyes staring at him from the other side of the bars.

"Are they out?" The 15-year-old Avatar asked hoarsely. The shadow nodded.

"Heard the doctor say they would be out for a while, not sure if they would make it. But they don't know that poison isn't designed to kill, just to get people out of the way. What's my next task?" Aang sighed.

"Get Jet…" The shadow nodded, and left. Aang looked down in despair. As much as he hated it, they _needed _Jet…

* * *

He sat in his room, sharpening his hooked swords, when Long Shot came in.

"Yah?" Jet looked up at the sound of footsteps. Long Shot held out a note.

"Message for ya." Jet took the note out of Long Shot's hand, and read it.

_Come to the Fire Nation capitol. Now. Your revenge on the Fire Nation _will _be fulfilled._

_-You shall know in good time_

Jet crinkled the note, and grinned up at his companion, who was waiting to be dismissed.

"Long Shot, get us some money for a boat, we're going on a trip." Long Shot brightened at the sound of a break.

"Where we goin'?" Jet's grin got bigger at the thought of killing Fire Nation soldiers.

"The Fire Nation…" Long Shot's bright expression disappeared faster then you could say his name.

* * *

Lerolas yawned. It was night, and Souzen was once again dreaming those hellish dreams of his.

A shadow crept into the room. Lerolas eyed it suspiciously.

The shadow walked over to Souzen. The shadow just stood above Souzen, then swept out of the room in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Lerolas watched the sun set. Winter had arrived, and she could feel the Solstice approaching. There was little time before Souzen sent his army out, to try and claim the world once again. And this time, he would win.

The Elf spirit sat down on a bench in the gardens, and set her head in her hands. This world felt so lonely, she missed her cousin dearly.

_I wonder what Legolas is doing right now, anyways?_

_Probably visiting Gimli somewhere, who knows._

Lerolas, with what seemed like a lot of effort, stood up. The Elf walked into the Palace, and ignored everything that told her she was far away from home.

* * *

The Elf spirit grinned. She felt that the borders between Man and Spirit were near, near enough for a spirit to cross through.

Lerolas walked forward, and felt the border to Life warming around her, she continued to walk forward, and just when she was about to cross through, she was pushed off her feet.

Lerolas shook her head, and looked up. So close, again! She had nearly gone into Life, when she was forced on to her rear, with no hopes to cross.

Lerolas couldn't get through, she was, once again, _blocked_.

* * *

_Ok, I'm sry if this story sux, but I'm seriously losing interest in it! I plan 2 try and end it soon, since there's only a few more chapters, and no sequel. Yes, and sry, no sequel. I mite write a prologue 2 BP, but not a sequel, I just don't hav the attention 4 it._

_Until next time! _

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	12. Break Through

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_Zuko'sbabygirl: no, I don't like most boys. I won't giv you my exact age, but I'm in middle school. Can't go outside? that's a real bummer…_

_Kayko15: really? It doesn't suck? THANK YOU! Hmm, I won't say who's the shadow guy, but Zuko, you're on the right track…_

_Rioki Moondove: COOKIE! (snatches it) (Inner Devil: back it up, ppl, she has a cookie!) lol.

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Break Through

Lerolas sulked around the Palace after that.

"_I can't believe it, I'm not in the Haven, I can't get into Life, and the world is going to crumble in three days time!"_ Lerolas kept on screaming.

Each time Souzen heard her wail, he smirked. That spirit barrier was stronger than he thought, although he didn't understand how she kept on breaking through it at such awkward times…

_"You're like a guardian spirit, aren't you?"_ Lerolas looked up, to see a young woman before her.

"_I guess you could say that."_ Lerolas muttered than glared at Souzen.

"_I'm that little boy Souzen, not the spirit, s grandmother. Please, don't harm my grandson, but I give you permission to do whatever you want to the spirit." _Lerolas looked up, bewildered, at the spirit sitting beside her.

"_Now I remember, there's a painting of you, with Ozai, in one hall. You're Fire Lady Sierra!"_ Sierra nodded.

"Yes, that is me. And I must go, and remember, do not harm my grandson, but do what you wish to the spirit inhabiting him."

And with that, Sierra was gone.

* * *

It was 2 days till the Solstice, and 2 days until Souzen released his army. And Lerolas was a nervous wreck.

"_What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"_ Lerolas kept screaming. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, and saw Aang's spirit smiling at her.

"_Don't worry, just wait until I say so, and you'll be in Life once again. Souzen's put up a barrier, specially designed for you, so you can't reach Life. But I know how to it works, so just hang tight."_ Lerolas nodded, and followed Aang's spirit to the Throne room, but while he walked through the door, she stayed outside.

* * *

The six-year-old Fire Lord raised an eyebrow as he watched the Avatar's spirit walk up to him.

"_Welcome, Avatar, you're early. My army isn't released for another two days."_ The spirit Souzen spat, while the living Souzen's lips didn't move.

"_Your games are up."_ Aang yelled. And then, something happened, a flash of light filled the house, and Aang's voice rose to the spirit Elf who was waiting to hear it.

"_LEROLAS! GO! NOW'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE! THE BARRIER IS DOWN!"_ And Lerolas ran, she wasn't aware of anything, until she ran into the door that led to the Throne room.

She landed on her rear, and looked up at the door in confusion. But when she looked down, she was made of colors, grays, greens, browns, not blue and white.

Lerolas ran to a mirror, hanging nearby. And unlike a spirit, she could see her reflection.

She was in Life.

* * *

_Yippee! Don't know what else 2 say, darn it. sry bout the short chappies._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	13. Fight For Freedom

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_The finale wuz so kool! I liked the fight scenes, and Ko! Ko wuz kool!

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Fight For Freedom

Lerolas raised a hand to feel her cheek. She felt cool flesh, like she was suppose to. She could feel the weight of her bow and quiver on her back, she felt everything that she could feel, in that moment.

Lerolas ran into a dark part of the Palace, she needed to bide her time.

* * *

Jet stood calmly on deck of a small boat. Pipsqueak walked up behind him.

"Uhh, Jet?"

"Yah, Pipsqueak?" Jet replied, not turning around.

"Why are we going to the Fire Nation?" Jet turned around, and grinned madly at his companion.

"So that we can take revenge on the Fire Nation for all that it did to us." Pipsqueak nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Jet's grin turned wicked.

"We're going to be part of the assassination of Fire Lord Souzen."

* * *

All the Freedom Fighters on that ship were all busily preparing for when they docked. Once they did, they needed to get to the Fire Palace, and do what they did best. Screw up the Fire Nation's day.

* * *

As stealthily as cats, the Freedom Fighters slid over the wall, and into the Palace.

"Wow, this stuff looks like it's hundreds of years old! I wonder how much the King would pay for this stuff?"

"Shut it! Or the guards will hear you!"

"I will, but this stuff is so cool!"

"Be quiet, both of you, or I'll be worse than any guard!" Jet hissed to The Duke and Long Shot. Long Shot sneered.

"He started it!"

"Quiet!" Smellerbee hissed.

They all pressed themselves into a corner as what they mistook for a guard walked by. But it wasn't.

It was Lerolas.

* * *

Souzen's spirit glared poisonously down at the Avatar's spirit. He wished he could banish it to the true Spirit world, but to do so, he too had to go into the Spirit world, and he was banished from that place.

Aang's spirit's eyes brightened, and, he disappeared.

The real Souzen raised an eyebrow, and nearly turned around when he heard something whistle through the air.

Nearly.

Overhead, Souzen saw a boomerang go flying past, and he saw glossy black locks of hair fall to the ground. He growled.

Souzen leapt away just as a Water Tribe knife came flying down, right into the spot he had been, exactly a moment before.

Sokka leapt down, picked up his knife, and caught his boomerang expertly as it returned to its master.

Souzen sneered, and tilted his head.

"So you're Uncle Sokka? Mother never said much of you, how come? Oh, that's right, you hated what my dear mum became! A spoiled noblewoman of the Court!" Sokka growled, and threw his boomerang again, Souzne blocked it with a blast of fire.

"How would you know?" Sokka hissed. Souzen grinned.

"You should have listened to that dream the Elf spirit sent you, you should have killed me. You had the chance, but you didn't take it. Shame, really, and to all the trouble the Elf's gone to."

For about half an hour, fireballs, knives, boomerangs, and spears flew, as Sokka and the Fire Lord went at it.

Sokka was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath, when he saw the 6-year-old Fire Lord's tiny feet before him.

"This is a shame, but of course, your people have no discipline, so it's no wonder why you got tired out so soon." Sokka heard the fire dagger Souzen had created, and he closed his eyes. It would all be over soon, he wouldn't have to worry about the war, or his sister, or death, it would all be over soon.

Sokka waited for the blow, the burning sensation, but it never came. All he head was a child's scream. He looked up in confusion, to see, lo! It was Jet and his freedom fighters! His message had came through! Help had arrived!

Long Shot, Pipsqueak, and everyone else was taking care of the guards, while Jet was duking it out with Souzen,

"You ruined my family! Now, I'm gonna ruin you!" Jet hissed as he sent his hooked swords raining down upon the young Fire Lord, Souzen dodged with ease.

"Ha! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Souzen retorted.

Eventually, all the freedom fighters lay on the marble floor, gasping for breath, dead guards surrounding them. Souzen stood before them on the dais.

"Ha! You're all pathetic! You have no idea who you're dealing with! I'm Fire Lord Souzen, ruler of the Superior Element! And in two days time, only Fire will be left to prosper! For I-" But a sweet, forest voice cut through Souzen's rant.

"Yah, yah, yah, we know, we know, at least I do. Do you realize how annoying yoru crap gets over 6 years? Glad I won't have to go through with it when you hit puberty." Souzen reeled around to only to look at the tip of an arrow, pointed exactly at him.

"Have fun!" The voice whispered. There was the _twang _of an arrow, and the next thing everybody knew, Souzen was hanging by an arrow on the wall across the room.

Everyone looked to the dais, to see the shooter, and they saw her just as she leapt down. She was dressed in grays, greens, and browns, but her hair was the exact same red as that of Fire Nation armor. She looked up to Souzen with a grin.

"No, no, don't get down on our account, Souzen, why don't you just hang out?" Then the girl turned to Sokka.

"Hi, Sokka, long time no see, eh?"

* * *

_I'm not done!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	14. The Plan Wont Be Stopped

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_OMG! Big surprise, folks!

* * *

_

Chapter 13: The Plan Won't Be Stopped

"L-L-Lerolas?" Sokka stuttered, not believing his eyes. Lerolas tilted her head.

"Miss me?" Sokka ran up and embraced the Elf tightly, and she returned the hug as well.

"More than you know." Sokka murmured in her ear, and gave Lerolas a quick peck on the cheek.

"Glad to know." Lerolas replied. Jet walked up and tapped Lerolas on the shoulder. She broke away from Sokka, and looked up at the Freedom Fighter.

"We have to attend to the wounded." Was all he said, and walked to one of his fallen comrades. Sokka and Lerolas followed.

* * *

Lerolas pulled the bandage taut around Pipsqueak's oversized forearm.

"Now just make sure not to bump it, and it should be fine." Pipqueak nodded.

"Thank you." He said in his deep rumbling voice. Lerolas looked up at him kindly.

"No problem." She said. Jet was looking at Smellerbee's cut.

"How did you do this?" Jet asked in awe. Lerolas faced him and grinned.

"First aid was taught at my camp." Long Shot was staring at the Elf archer in wonder.

"Maybe you could take me there someday?" He asked hopefully. Lerolas sighed.

"No, I'm a traitor Elf. Not allowed back on my land, dead or alive. That includes the Elf archery training camps." Long Shot hung his head in defeat.

"Oh." Suddenly, the Duke came staggering back into the Freedom Fighter's midst, beaming crazily.

"I found wine! Let us celebrate the defeat of the Fire Lord Souzen the Second!"

* * *

Lerolas carefully sipped her wine thoughtfully, while the Freedom Fighters around her drank more and more, getting more and more drunk by the passing second. The only sober one left with her was Sokka.

"Thissss isss the besssst wine I've everrrr had!" Jet slurred. Long Shot raised a bottle of wine, and poured the contents down his throat.

"Herehere!" He yelled after his drink, and some of the wine sloshed out of the bottle, drenching his head.

Lerolas again took a small sip of wine, and then set the glass down. Allowing any other drunken boys to come and take their fill. She had never really liked wine, and wished to not take a very big part in the celebration.

Unseen except for by one pair of eyes, the Elf left the room.

* * *

Lerolas ran her hand down Katara's cheek, she felt horrible.

"_You were blessed with a son, but he was cursed with a tainted spirit."_ Lerolas said into the Spirit World, her lips unmoving. Lerolas closed her eyes, and allowed her spirit to enter the Fire Lady.

_Katara whirled around, and saw someone unexpected. Her green, gray, and brown clothing told the Fire Lady that this being belonged to no Nation._

"_You were blessed with a son, but he was cursed with a tainted spirit." Lerolas said with pity. Katara cocked her head._

"_Excuse me?" The Elf's gaze darkened._

"_What is wrong with you? Have you not noticed how your son, the reincarnation of the original Souzen, has been plotting to do what his ancestor did, but finish his plan? Or was he in your womb for so long, that part of him lives within you, threatening the person you once were? What happened to the girl that was kind? That was compassionate? That was-" The realization hit Lerolas hard._

"_In love with Zuko." The fact that Katara had loved Zuko, kissed Zuko, fucked with Zuko, it was no coincidence. Katara had not loved Zuko of her own free will. Souzen had been planning this since he died. Every detail, Zuko's banishment, the Avatar's sudden reappearance, all part of the plan to finish the act. Souzen had put part of himself in Katara and Zuko, to work them into what he wanted._

"_That son of a bitch." Lerolas muttered. Katara sneered._

"_If you're talking about my son or husband, I swear-" Lerolas laughed._

"_Swear? Swear what? You have no free will, woman! Every word you say has already been hand picked for you by Souzen!" Lerolas began to circle Katara, walking closer and closer, until the Elf was right behind the waterbender._

"_The damned spirit that lives within the _thing _you call a son has reshaped your body and your mind. He thought he could protect you long enough until he no longer needed you, but he was wrong. I'm an Elf, waterbender. I'm not human. I can see the smallest bead of sweat on your forehead when I stand on a ship in the middle of the ocean, while you stand on dry land. I can smell, the perfume which you wear, when I'm in the flower garden. I can hear your heart beat," Lerolas paused._

"_When my own is thumping like a bass drum in my ears." The Elf hissed. Katara whirled around, but it was not exactly Katara. Her features were chiseled and sharp, and her eyes were no longer icy blue, but fierce amber. Souzen's eyes._

"_Go ahead and kill her, I don't need her anymore." Souzen hissed through Katara. Katara smirked._

"_Because my job is done." He sneered, and Katara fell to the ground as a shred of Souzen left her. Lerolas helped the waterbender up, and she looked at the Elf gratefully._

"_Do I know you?" Katara asked, bewildered. Lerolas smiled._

"_You used to, but not anymore. But remember this, I'm a friend." Katara nodded._

"_A friend."_

"You know, I'm the one who poisoned them." Lerolas snapped her head up, and saw Sokka standing next to her, gazing at his unconscious sister and her husband. Lerolas put her hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"It's ok, I know you mean well." Sokka nodded.

A Fire Nation horn sounded, and the Elf and Water warrior rushed to the window. Lerolas gritted her teeth.

"The bastard!" She hissed. She faced Sokka.

"Go check on Souzen! NOW!" Sokka nodded, and raced to the Throne Room, while Leroals rushed to the dock. But she was too late.

Souzen's fleet had already set sail, and were beginning to disappear into the sun rise.

* * *

_Uhoh! Which should I do first, Lerolas's secret weapon to stop the fleet, or Lerolas punishing Souzen really badly? You decide!_

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPEIS!_

_Zukoscute2_


	15. Ko The Facestealer

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

_The story ends next chapter.

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Ko The Facestealer

Lerolas raced after Sokka, her quiver and bow beating harshly on her back, the pain telling her there would be bruises in the morning.

The Elf and Water Tribe warrior burst into the Throne Room, and Souzen was still hanging against the wall, by Lerolas's arrow. But there was one thing different, the six-year-old was holding a small horn.

"You should have disarmed me, fools." Souzen laughed. Sokka lunged at the Fire Lord, but Lerolas held him back.

"Souzen's mine." She hissed.

"_I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABY, SOUZEN!"_ Lerolas screeched, the true Souzen behind this attack, laughed.

"_Foolish Elf! You have failed! You cannot get rid of me, and stop the fleet in time!"_ He mocked. Lerolas ran up to Souzen, wrenched away the arrow holding him up, then slammed him against the wall.

"_Bastard, you should know I can do more than you!"_ She yelled. Souzen laughed.

"_Like what?"_ He jeered. In response, Lerolas's hands, which hand been on Souzen's neck, began to tighten.

"_Like kill you."_ She hissed. She could feel the life slipping away from Souzen, but he wasn't dead yet. Souzen's spirit would not allow it.

Lerolas growled, and removed her most horrible arrow from her quiver. It was made of the finest wood in Lorien, the feathers at the end came from a Phoenix's tail, and the arrowhead was made of the finest Dwarf gold. And all along it were intricate carvings, both pictures and words in the Elvish language.

_All enemies of my shooter, are enemies of me. May my silver tip pierce their hearts, and stop the madness that the demented mind of my enemy has created._

Was what was written on the arrow.

Lerolas gripped the arrow tightly in her fist, and bit her lip.

_I'm sorry, Sierra, but this is what needs to be done._

Lerolas thought sadly. Then she plunged the arrow into Souzen's chest. Blood poured from the wound, and Lerolas felt Souzen slip from his host. Lerolas fell to the ground onconscious, her spirit dogging Souzen's tail.

* * *

_A fifty-year-old looking spirit fell into the murky marsh waters of the spirit world. He stood up, and wiped the filth from his robes. He looked around, frightened. There were no voices, maybe his banishment was lifted?_

_Souzen took one step forward, then reeled back with a scream. As soon as his foot had hit the sand beneath the surface of the water, the voices had begun to scream once again._

"NOT WELCOME! GO BACK! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE, SOUZEN! YOU ARE THE FIRST DAMNED FIRE LORD! GO BACK!"_ Souzen couldn't stand those voices. They were the voices of all the honorable Fire Lord spirits. All the Fire Lords before him._

"Be calm, spirits, give him peace, and I shall give him justice. Go back to roaming the Spirit Realm."_ A voice that sounded as crisp as the sound of leaves crunching under feet, said._

_There was a flash of light, and Souzen saw Lerolas walking toward him. He sneered._

"Justice? What justice? Is this not justice enough?"_ He jeered. The Elf shook her head._

"No, Souzen, it is not enough for you to be haunted, your spirit shall meet the worst fate any spirit, mortal, and thing in-between could be sentenced." _Souzen screamed._

"NOT THAT! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE ME TO HIM!"_ Souzne begged. Lerolas's face remained unemotional._

"This is your punishment, Souzen, prepare to meet the end."_ Lerolas spoke calmly, but Souzen heard the hostility in her voice._

_He tried to flee, but the voices returned, threatening him. Souzen stood still as stone, and Lerolas bound his arms and legs, so he couldn't escape.

* * *

_

_They walked for miles, Souzen trying to calm his face, but failing miserably, while Lerolas kept her face as calm as calm can be, possibly more. There was absolutely no trace of emotion on her face at all.

* * *

_

_The pair hopped the stones, Souzen hopping most unwillingly._

_They walked to the pase of the gnarled tree, and Souzen finally had no emotion on his face. But his heart was pumping loud enough for Lerolas's keen Elvin ears to hear it._

_As they walked in the roots of the tree, Souzen's heart beat faster and faster, threatening to pump it's way out of his chest, and kill him all over again. How the hell was that Elf so calm?_

_Then, they were at the base of the roots, where _he _lived._

"Are you there, old friend? I have someone for you to meet." _Lerolas called plainly. Souzen barely kept himself from screaming._

_Lerolas could hear his breathing, he was watching them, he was near. She heard him crawl silently on his legs toward them. She waited to see his face peel out of the darkness._

_There! Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the huge, white face, the giant spots of gray around each eye, and the blood red lips. The face charged at them, and stopped on Lerolas's right._

"Boo."_ He hissed. Souzen's face was terrified, but before the spirit before the Elf and former Fire Lord could register the fear, Lerolas's hand slapped over his face, hiding it from view until Souzen could calm once again._

"It's good to see you again, Ko," _Lerolas said, bored. Ko, the Facestealer, grinned._

"Likewise, my fair Elf, likewise."_ Ko replied, and began to circle the two, his centipede body seeming to never end._

"What can I be of service to, my fair Elf?" _Ko asked, awaiting to hear her answer._

"You will know, Ko, you will know."_ The Elf replied, plainly. She removed her hand from Souzen's face, and he appeared to be calm once more. _

"Have you been eating well, lately, Ko?" _Lerolas asked lazily, and bit back a smirk when she heard Souzen's heart begin to beat faster._

"No, they're all too scared to visit, except for you, Lerolas."_ Ko hissed as he circled the Elf and the former Fire Lord. The circle began to grow tighter and tighter, and while Souzen began to feel the edge of panic, Lerolas looked calm as ever. Finally, the circle stopped, and Souzen didn't realize that Ko was standing right above him._

"Boo."_ Ko hissed in Souzen's ear. Souzen screamed, and Ko lunged at the fear in Souzen's face. Lerolas, still showing no emotion, jumped away._

_Lerolas watched with revolt in her heart as Souzen's face was stolen. It looked like Ko was eating Souzen's face. _

_There was a flash of bright light, there stood Ko, wearing Souzen's face triumphantly. While Souzen himself lay huddled on the floor. When his hands reached his face, he panicked, feeling only skin, and nothing else. Lerolas turned to Ko, and bowed, no emotion on her face._

"Thank you." _She said indefinitely. Ko bowed as well._

"No, thank _you_."_ He hissed. Lerolas picked Souzen up, and walked away from the cavern._

_Once they were back in the marsh, Lerolas cut away Souzen's binds. She looked to the sky, and yelled._

"He is no longer under my protection."_ Souzen began to walk, and was, for the rest of eternity, haunted by the voices of his ancestors. _

_Souzen was doomed to wander the Spirit Realm for the rest of time, with no face, and if he still had his face, he would be screaming from always hearing the voices.

* * *

_

Lerolas sat up, and saw Sokka huddled over her.

"We have to get to the dock, _now._"

* * *

_Now, I was originally planning to make this the last chapter, but I decided against it. School starts up again soon, and I have 6 book reports to write._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


	16. The Sea Elves' Whistle

_DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR._

…

* * *

Chapter 15: The Sea Elves' Whistle, or The End

Lerolas and Sokka ran down the steps. Sokka held his knife high and proud, threatening to use it if anyone dared get in their way. Lerolas made sure her dagger was at hand, and had an arrow nocked in her bow.

They were racing to the dock, they had to stop the fleet. They had to…

_I won't fail, I won't fail, I won't fail, Iwon'tfailIwon'tfailIwon'tfail…_ Lerolas repeated the mantra over and over in her head.

"Fish, young lady?" A young man asked. Lerolas literally threw him away.

Sokka felt frightened by Lerolas. She had such raw power.

_Don't fear her. Fear for her._

A voice whispered. Sokka paid no mind to the fact that a voice had spoken in his head. He listened.

"We have to hurry and get to the docks." Lerolas panted. Sokka found himself struggling to keep up with the Elf's long strides.

"Lerolas… slow… down!" Sokka panted, then collapsed to the ground.

Lerolas paused. She looked from Sokka, to the horizon and the setting sun. She had taken long enough with taking care of Souzen, she could _not _have Sokka wearing her down. And yet, she couldn't just leave him here.

Lerolas bit her lip. What would mother do? What would Legolas do?

"_I would take him with me. Never leave a fallen comrade behind."_ Lerolas gasped.

"Legolas?" She couldn't believe. That was indeed her cousin's voice, but how?

_Never mind it! Grab Sokka, and get to the docks!_

Lerolas sighed.

She grabbed Sokka, and slung his arm over her shoulder, and began to drag him the rest of the way.

* * *

Lerolas strained. Good lord, this kid was _heavy_! What on earth did he eat? Sweat broke out on her brow/

_You've been in Life too long. Humanity is taking away your strength._

_Don't care. Must reach dock._

Finally, Sokka caught his breath, and could make it the rest of the way on his own. But he was forced to carry Lerolas. Considering she had exhausted herself pulling him.

* * *

By the time they reached the dock, the sun had gotten past the horizon, and the ships were far away. But Lerolas and Sokka could still make out what they were.

Sokka dropped Lerolas when he saw the ships. Lerolas landed on the wooden deck with an 'oof' and glared at Sokka. But horror over claimed her when she saw the ships. They were too far away for Lerolas's arrows, and only a truly fast and deadly ship could stop the fleet now.

Sokka fell to his knees.

"We failed." Was all he could say.

Lerolas rose to her feet, an unreadable expression on her face. It almost looked as if she were being controlled.

With the night behind them, and the sun in front of them, the Elf looked… unworldly.

"All is not lost…." Lerolas whispered, a hand trailing up her side.

"You see, I am indeed a Forest Elf, on my mother's side. But…" Her hand started to fiddle with the edge of her tunic.

"My father was Sea Elf." Her hand went down her shirt to grasp something.

"And his family, one whistle is handed down generation to generation." Lerolas slowly pulled out a gold sea whistle, carved from Dwarf gold, and carved in Elven ruin.

"It shall call the Sea Elves and their boats, when they are needed." Lerolas slowly put the whistle to her lips.

"And they are needed now." Lerolas blew one, true clear note. Sokka put his hands over his ears, as did everyone else in Souzen. For the Sea Elves' whistle could be heard for miles.

The note slowly changed into a long, slow song, and it brought many to tears. Even as she played it, silent, sad tears rolled down Lerolas's cheeks.

She cried, for she never knew her father. Her father had given it to her mother, telling her to give it to his unborn child.

She cried, for she had lost love, but found it, only to lose it, and find it once more. But love will be lost, one more time. Before her love would last. She cried for her mother, who she could have saved. She cried for her twin brothers, who she had abandoned. She cried for the dead, innocent child, who lay dead in the Throne Room of the Palace. She cried for the spirit of the grandmother who lay weeping next to the child. She cried for the unconscious Lord and Lady who lay in the Sick Wing, her cousin, every soul, dead, alive, and in-between, on earth, she cried for the young man next to her, whom loved her, and she loved back, but most importantly,

Lerolas cried for she would never see Sokka again.

And with one last, sad note, the song was over. Lerolas collapsed in Sokka's arms, weeping.

"I love you." Lerolas cried, she flung her arms around Sokka's neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Sokka placed his arms around her waist, and held her close.

"I love you too." Sokka whispered into her auburn hair.

Lerolas sniffed, and looked out to sea.

* * *

A Sea Elf listened attentively for anything and everything, when he heard a song float to his ears.

"The whistle!" He cried. He blew the horn, alerting all the Elves. They all grabbed bows, quivers of arrows, daggers, swords, everything. The Whistle had called them to war, and they were going to the aid of the Player.

The Elf listened as the song ended. His clear blue eyes widened.

"Mantaria." He whispered, before he leapt into the final boat, before they all left harbor.

He sat at the back of the boat, steering. They saw the red ships ahead, which were the reason of their calling.

* * *

He looked back, and his Elf eyes saw a sad, and lonely sight far, far away. A boy in blue, with a small ponytail, stood on the dock, hugging a young lady. She had deep red hair, shocking brown eyes, and dressed like a Forest Elf Archer. He saw the leaf of Lorien, clear as day.

He felt a strange pain when he saw the golden whistle hang around her neck. He closed his eyes, and silently let a tear run down his cheek.

"Hello, and goodbye, daughter."

* * *

Lerolas saw the man in the final ship look at her, and she faintly heard his words.

_Father._

"My father." Lerolas sighed, and leaned into Sokka.

The couple watched as the Sea Elves destroyed Souzen's fleet, and Lerolas bid goodbye to her kin as they sailed back to their harbors.

Lerolas's knees buckled, and she clung to Sokka like a lifeline.

If she were still alive.

* * *

Sokka supported Lerolas as they walked back to the Palace.

* * *

_Lerolas put a hand on Sierra's shoulder._

"I'm sorry. He cannot be saved." _Lerolas whispered to the dead Fire Lady. Sierra stood up._

"I'll just have to wait for the next one."_ And Sierra was gone._

"Sokka?" Lerolas and Sokka looked up to see Zuko and Katara walk into the Throne Room. Brother and sister stared at each for a few moments, before they ran to each other and embraced.

"I've missed you." Sokka whispered. Katara smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible these past few years."

"It's ok." Lerolas and Zuko walked up to each other, and had a stare down. Finally, Lerolas turned and walked away, leaving Zuko broken hearted, he had wanted to say sorry.

Aang suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Avatar and waterbender embraced.

"How'd you get out?" Katara asked. Aang grinned.

"I have my ways." He said slyly.

_Thanks, Hei Bai._

Everyone was happy, until a blue light shone up from on the throne. Lerolas began to walk towards it, drawn by the light. Sokka grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go. Stay, here, with me." Sokka pleaded.

"With _us._" Katara added. Everyone felt surprised, considering Katara's jealousy issue. Lerolas shook her head, feeling the tears, and took her hand away.

"No, Sokka, I have to go. My time in Life has ended, forever." Sokka shook his head, and ran in front of Lerolas, tears welling his eyes. The tears started to stream down his cheeks when he saw that they were in the Elf's eyes too.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I wish I could see you in the after life, but there are people I have been meaning to talk to for these past 22 years." Lerolas placed a gentle last kiss on Sokka's lips.

"I love you." She whispered. Sokka kissed her back.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Goodbye." She said solemnly, and walked into the light. And Lerolas the Archer was gone.

Sokka fell to the ground, sobbing.

"I miss her." Was all he could say. Everyone gathered round him, silent tears streaking down their cheeks.

"We all do, Sokka, we all do." Aang said sadly.

* * *

_Lerolas walked forward through the light, and stopped when she heard a gentle voice._

"_Hello, Lerolas, where have you been all these years?" Lerolas smiled._

"_I'm been away, Mom, I've been away."_

The End

_

* * *

_

_Here end the accounts of Lerolas the Archer's after life. These two tales are all the accounts I could find of the Elf for now, but I shall continue to look into this matter, and will alert you all when I have found something._

_INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! _

Zukoscute2


End file.
